Succubi
.]] '''Succubi', or succubus, are female demons that assumes human form and thrive by seducing male lovers and draining their life energy until they are dead. In many tales, a succubus accomplishes this by invading a person's dreams, though most cases demonstrate the transferal of life energy taking place during intercourse. The plural form for Succubus is succubi. The male equivalent to a succubus is called an Incubus. In television fiction, succubi are most commonly seen in the horror genre and fantasy genres. In the season three episode of South Park, appropriately title "The Succubus", the character of Chef is seduced by a succubus named Veronica, who entices him with her catchy folk tunes. The kids of South Park are aware that Veronica is a succubus and try to warn Chef, but he blows them off. Chef and Veronica get engaged and the kids disrupt the wedding by playing a recording of her favorite folk song backwards (but not before Veronica succeeds in killing Kenny McCormick). The sounds of the song succeed in driving the creature back to Hell. On the WB Network supernatural fantasy series Charmed, a succubus was actually a witch who had made a pact with infernal forces for power. One notable succubus on the series was Darla, who appeared in the season two episode, "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Darla was a Succubus who worked at "Fine Romance", a dating service, in the Bay Area of San Francisco. On the ABC television series The Gates, the teen character Andie Bates was a succubus. Her mother passed away when she was twelve-years-old and Andie grew up never knowing about her supernatural heritage. Though Andie was initially unaware of her condition, the effects of being a succubus began to take form as black veins would mysteriously appear upon her back whenever she found herself becoming intimate with someone. Two would-be victims of Andie's power was Brett Crezski - who was immune to her fatal touch due to the fact that he was a werewolf, and Charlie Monohan - a young man who ultimately fell victim to Andie's curse, only to resurrected as something far worse shortly thereafter. , Succubus of Lost Girl Draining life energy from a human.]] The Canadian supernatural drama television series Lost Girl is the first series to showcase a succubus — and a bisexual one at that — as the protagonist. Bo is a succubus and a species of Fae. She feeds and heals by syphoning the chi (life energy) through a kiss or during sex with either males or females. Raised by human parents that adopted her in secret as an infant and unaware of her supernatural heritage, she chi-drained and killed her boyfriend when she was eighteen years-old during her first sexual experience, forcing her to live on the run, leaving sex partners dead, always moving from place to place each time she killed, and cycling through various identities until she was discovered by the clans of the Fae ten years later; upon which she finally learned that she was a member of their secret race. Characters See also * Succubi/Images * Succubi/Characters * Succubi/Appearances External Links * Succubi at the South Park Wiki * Succubi at the Charmed Wiki * Succubus at the Lost Girl Wiki * Succubi at the Horror House Category:Creatures